


When snow isn't fun

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: Steve is visiting Tony to celebrate Christmas together. It doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	When snow isn't fun

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes

Tony and his boyfriend Steve had made Christmas plans for a long time. They didn’t want to get together in Washington since they both knew the chances of Tony getting roped in an active case even when he had his leave officially signed off by Gibbs, HR and the Director didn’t mean anything in the scheme of things. At least not to Gibbs, McGee and Ziva just followed Gibbs’ lead. Steve hadn’t wanted to meet in Hawaii since he wanted some Tony time for himself. If they had met at his place chances were very high that the other taskforce members were joining in on the celebrations. He liked them, he really did, but exceptions should be made for boyfriends.

So they had thrown a dart at the map of the USA to decide where their Christmas holiday would be planned and it had landed on Denver, Colorado. 

They had planned everything. Well, almost everything. They hadn’t planned on the weather to change so drastically. Although, to be fair, they should have known it was a bad time of year to visit one of the cities with the most snowfall during the winter season. But then, love is blind for anything other than love.

That’s how they were stuck in their hotel room for the whole 10 days they were visiting Denver. No chance of visiting any restaurants or parks or something like that. The first day they arrived everything had been great. The next day they woke up to a blizzard. The rest of their days it snowed very hard. Not blizzard hard, but hard enough that going out and about was out of the question.

Luckily the hotel had a restaurant and a bar.

On the last morning of their stay. After checking out they emerged from the hotel to go to the airport with a cab with fourwheel drive and all the protections for snow you could imagine.

After they had thorougly kissed each other silly to say goodbye. Stever parted with ‘Next year we will celebrate Christmas in Hawaii. No snow. No blizzards. Just us and the sun and the beach.’

Tony couldn’t agree more but had decided to hold out from saying something like that. He wanted to make sure that Steve tried everything he could to persuade him to go to Hawaii.


End file.
